Car Wash
by flamingmarsh
Summary: -TFA- Bulkhead has never been to a car wash before so he decides to go try it out.


**I think this fic is longer than any of the drabbles I've posted lately. Hope I wrote Bulkhead right. **

**Beta Read By: odd_stick  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers.**

* * *

For one cycle, Bulkhead had spent the afternoon in the city of Detroit. During that time, he visited with Professor Sumdac for a breem, helped police capture two bank robbers, help get a kitten down from a tree, and watched a group of human younglings play a game of soccer.

What else could he have been doing? There was nothing to do at the base and he didn't feel like painting. Bumblebee was busy playing video games with Sari while Prowl did ninja stuff in his room. Optimus and Ratchet made it clear to everyone they wanted to be left alone, which left Bulkhead by himself.

After having fun in the city, Bulkhead decided to head back to the base to refuel. As he drove down the road, a tall bright neon sign up ahead suddenly caught his attention. Turning his optical sensors up to a higher frequency, he read it.

**CAR WASH NEXT RIGHT**

Car wash? Hmm... he had heard about them. Humans had built automatic machines that would give their vehicles a bath. Maybe he could go try it out? He was dirty and he didn't feel like washing himself once he got back to the base. With his processor made up, he drove himself down the right exit ramp to go check it out.

Reaching the carwash five Earth minutes later, he pulled into the parking lot and came to a stop. Every stall, all except one, was occupied. Unfortunately, the stall that was empty was too small for him to fit in.

"Aww, I'll never fit in there, I'm too big." Bulkhead said out loud. Disappointed, he sank lower on his tires.

"What's the problem, big guy?" Someone asked as they walked up to him.

"I wanted to get a wash, but I'm too big to fit in your stalls. I might tear your building down."

"No problem," the man said. "We can wash you."

"Besides," a young female exclaimed, approaching them. "We've never washed an Autobot before. You're the first. It should be fun."

"Hey! How do you humans know I'm an Autobot?" Bulkhead wondered.

"I overheard you talking to yourself while I was helping a lady fix her flat tire. Normal vehicles don't talk and you have the red symbol on your hood. We..."

"Actually, it's my canopy," Bulkhead interrupted.

"...Right," the man stated. "Anyway, we've heard the red symbol means you're an Autobot and Autobots don't harm anyone."

"Unless it's Decepticons. I would never harm any humans. Not intentionally, that is."

"Just wait until my kids hear about this! They are going to be jealous when I tell them I met an Autobot _and_ I got to wash him," the woman exclaimed with zeal.

Smiling, the guy turned to yell at several other employees to bring water hoses, buckets to pour soap in, rags, and a few step ladders.

As he settled in to wait for the humans to get their equipment ready, Bulkhead hoped they would be gentle and not rough with him. He trusted them not to hurt him.

As if the man knew what he was thinking, he said, "We won't hurt you."

Since he was in his alt mode, no one saw Bulkhead nod to himself in relief.

"So, uh, what's your name? Do you run this place?" He asked the man, trying to start a conversation.

"My name is Duncan. I took over this business after I graduated high school. My parents who originally owned this place retired since their health isn't too good."

Before Bulkhead could ask him another question, the female from earlier spoke up. "I hope you don't mind me interrupting but I hope you'll tell us if we hurt you or if the water is too cold."

"Will do."

The six employees of the car wash took positions all around him with water hoses in their hands. All at once as if it was a symphony, they pressed down on the water nozzles to spray him with water.  
It tickled, he had to stop from giggling. The water was warm and certainly not cold. He was glad. When he was soaking wet, they stop spraying him, laid the water hoses down, and grabbed soapy rags from the bucket to wash him. Two employees climbed the step ladders to reach atop of his vehicle form to wash him.

Bulkhead felt relaxed as they washed him, he couldn't even remember the last time he felt so peaceful. With nothing else to do, he began to sing.

"Car wash! Getting a wash from the car wash."

When he heard some of the employees starting to giggle, he stopped, embarrassed.

As the humans washed him, Bulkhead began to doze off as the soothing effects the rags had on him were lolling him into recharge. It wasn't no time when they were finished washing him. They called his name several times before Duncan gently rapped his hand on Bulkhead's canopy.

"...Huh?"

"Mr. Autobot?" Duncan asked hating how he didn't ask for the Autobot's name earlier.

Realizing he had fallen into recharge, Bulkhead quietly reprimanded himself.

"Call me Bulkhead. Sorry, I fell into recharge."

"It's okay. We're finished."

They were finished? How long had he been in recharge? Nevertheless, he backed up from the humans, transformed and looked at himself. His form was pristine, with nary a single smudge of dirt on him. One thing was for sure, he knew Bumblebee was going to be jealous once he got back to the base. He would want a special wash from the humans. The humans, he realized. He needed to thank them. Looking down at them, he saw the humans looking up at his massive bulky green form in awe. Bulkhead bent down in front of the human named Duncan.

"Thank you for the wash. I, uh, I don't have any money to pay you guys with. Um, I could..."

"Hey, it's no problem," Duncan stated, interrupting Bulkhead. "Consider it free for choosing my business to get a wash."

Bulkhead smiled. The human was very kind. He was glad he decided to come here to get a wash.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review Please?**


End file.
